Parce que, elle, tu l'aime
by Helli'm
Summary: Un nouvel HG/DM mais cette fois changement c'est POV Pansy:"Moi qui ait tout sacrifié pour toi, marchant dans tes pas, vivant dans ton ombre et ce ,uniquement pour toi, ton amour qui ne m'appartiens pas. Tu ne seras jamais mien, car elle est tienne."


**Titre:**** Parce que, elle, tu l'aime.... **

**Disclamer:**** Est-il utile que je précise que rien ne m'appartiens?**

Alors voilà je m'essaie à un nouveau personnage Pansy. Je vais pas déblatérer pendant des heures, mais j'aime bien Pansy et même si elle n'était pas très présente, du fait de son inutilité dans les HP, je trouve quand même que son personnage aurait valu d'être exploitée. Enfin bref...sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Pov Pansy HG/DM.

Ha est comme toujours une pensée à ma correctrice** fantasia-49**, merci^^

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Plus je te regardes et plus tu me semble lointain...intouchable, tel un rêve, une douce et magnifique vision onirique.

Une chimère.

Tu l'as toujours été et tu le restera pour moi, pour les autres, sauf peut-être pour elle. Je ne veux pas en parler, je veux juste tout oublier....elle surtout. J'aurais aimée, j'aurais pu être celle qu'il te fallait....pour toi....j'aurais été celle que tu désirais, qui te convenais. On a jamais parlé, je veux dire vraiment. Ce n'est pas moi c'est toi. Tous s'accorde à le dire, tu es si froid, une aura d'impassibilité inébranlable....mais pas avec elle.

Alors oui peut-être que je la hais, que je la méprise pour cela, enfaite non, je l'abhorrais bien avant...avant ce, elle et toi écœurant à l'extrême, cette ignominie affligeante. Celle-là même qui infériorise ton nom et discrédite ton rang, et pourquoi? ….pour elle. Et moi je ne suis plus rien, je ne suis même plus celle vers qui tu te tournes lorsque tu te sens seul, car tu ne l'es plus, à présent. C'est moi qui le suit...seule.

Cette fille ne te mérites pas, aucune ne le peut....pas même moi. Tu es si....tellement....que je ne saurais le décrire, c'est innommable. C'est toi l'homme que j'aime. Cet amour est tel, qu'il me consume lentement, ne m'épargnant pas la douleur. Pire il l'engendre, plus cruelle et vive à chacun des bonheurs qui ne me sont dues. Et je te détestes pour cela car tu es heureux....sans moi, avec elle.

Elle qui ne me vaux pas, elle qui ne vaut rien...sauf à tes yeux.

Tapis dans l'ombre je te suis, t'observes, mais surtout je vois. Je vois comme tu la regarde, avec tendresse. Je vois comme tu lui sourit, non pas avec cruauté mais avec douceur. Je vois comme tu la touche, avec respect. Parce qu'en définitive je vois....comme tu l'aime. Et ton amour me condamne, m'accable de peine, de tristesse....et de solitude.

Moi qui ait tout sacrifié pour toi, marchant dans tes pas, vivant dans ton ombre et ce ,uniquement pour toi, ton amour qui ne m'appartiens pas. Tu ne seras jamais mien, car elle est tienne. Un tel paradoxe ne devrait pouvoir exister. On ne devrait pas souffrir par amour, surtout lorsqu'il n'est pas partagé, car ne dit-on pas, qu'un amour non réciproque n'en est pas un? Pourtant moi je t'aimes alors pourquoi?...

Indiffèrent comme toujours, lorsqu'il n'est pas question d'elle, tu ignores, ignores ma douleur, mes cris d'agonies, mes supplications qui te demandes...te cries d'arrêter....de l'aimer, de t'afficher....Arrête! Tu me le dois bien, pour toutes les fois où j'étais là à tes côtés, marchant dans tes ténèbres que tu ne pouvais te contrôler, cette obscurité qui te définissais, te caractérisais. Mais ça c'était avant...avant elle.

Car au final elle a tout changé.

Toi avant tout, Draco Malfoy. Serpentard fier de son nom et de sa personne. Je doute qu'il eut existé plus narcissique et imbu que toi de sa propre personne. Mais c'était avant, car à présent...tu es son petit-ami et par cela tu es devenu diffèrent, peut-être toujours autant sarcastique, mais certainement plus attentionné, bienveillant avec elle...pour elle....Granger ou devrais-je dire _Hermione_,la tienne_._

Si tu savais la douleur que m'inflige ces mots....cette vérité me dégoûte et quelque part elle me blesse....car ce changement tu ne me le doit pas, c'est à elle que reviens ce mérite. Cette Gryffondor t'as changé, elle t'as rendu plus doux, plus attentive à autrui, sans que pour autant tu ne te départisses de ta répartie inébranlable et de ton charme inégalable.

A n'en pas douter, je t'aime, plus que de raison et plus qu'il ne me l'est permis sans nul doute. Mais c'est ainsi, je ne peux t'avoir, tu lui appartient pour une unique et si simple raison.

Parce que, elle, tu l'aime...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0


End file.
